Body-fluid-based drug testing has become pervasive in our modern society. From government and industry workers to amateur and professional athletes, most people will be subjected to at least one drug test at some point in their life. Accordingly, it is imperative that the drug testing industry provide drug testing systems that guarantee a body-fluid sample will remain contaminant-free before, during and after a drug test, and provide a high degree of confidence in the test results.
In general, drug testing “systems” utilize some type of specimen cup that a user fills or partially fills with a body-fluid sample. Recently, a variety of specimen cups have included the means to have a drug test card inserted therein where the card is exposed to the body-fluid sample and subsequently provides an indication about the presence/absence of one or more substances of interest. However, to date, no drug testing specimen cup exists that provides for collection of a body-fluid sample, testing of a portion of the sample, the guaranteed secure retention of the remainder of the sample in a contaminant-free sealed environment, and a system that remains tamperproof from manufacturing through the entire testing process so that test subjects and testing authorities have a high degree of confidence in the test results.